


Вой

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Psychology, Stiles' childhood, Wolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз потерял мать, Дерек и Лора - всю семью. Так куда же им теперь идти, заблудшим и винящим себя в этих смертях?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вой

Он никогда не перестанет винить себя в смерти матери.

− Стайлз, если ты поторопишься, я подброшу тебя на занятия. И «поторопишься» значит начнешь двигаться раз в пять быстрее!

Люди говорят, он пока слишком мал, чтобы вообще думать о смерти. Но он не слушает их голоса. Он слушает отца и нехотя освобождает ванную, а через пять минут тянется пальцем, чтобы включить мигалку на крыше машины.

− Стайлз.

У школы вдруг срабатывает полицейская сирена, и он клянется, что не причастен к этому, а заодно здоровается по рации с заместителем шерифа. Ему скучно, потому что за последнюю пару месяцев не произошло ни единого убийства. С другой стороны отец возвращается рано с обходов, они даже начали постепенно привыкать ужинать вместе. Но вдвоем это до сих пор странно и неправильно.

До сих пор.

Никогда не перестанет винить.

Сегодня он хочет уехать из этого города, прочь из штата, бежать без оглядки длинными дорогами, чтобы они увели дальше, как можно дальше. Впрочем, такие дни у него бывают очень часто.

Когда звонит отец, Стайлз понимает: началось.

− После уроков сразу домой. Не смей вынюхивать и соваться к нам. Это серьезно: горит особняк Хейлов.

Он почти слышит в его голосе болезненное «никто не выжил».

Он ждет отца до поздней ночи и ложится спать с пустым желудком: не может есть один. Ему тоскливо, комната словно раздувается вокруг его кровати − огромный черный пузырь, и кажется, что кусок неба, вырезанный оконной рамой, вот-вот свалится на голову. С улицы несет сухой воздух, Стайлз представляет себе полыхающий посреди густого леса дом и думает, что уловил запах гари.

Он сбивает одеяло в ком и засыпает, только когда слышит усталые шаги внизу. Дело близится к рассвету.

Утром встает траурный туман. Весь город уже знает. Отец плохо выглядит, осунулся и разбит трагедией.

− Стайлз... Чудовищно. Мы установили поджог.

Стайлз его глазами видит, как пепел оседает на пожухлую траву, как тлеют головни, как спасатели застегивают обгоревшие тела в мешки. Он видит неподвижного человека на носилках.

− Одному Богу известно, как ему удалось выбраться.

Отец бредет в свою комнату, а Стайлз теперь знает, что двоих полиция не смогла найти. Ему хочется верить, что они живы. Ему хочется верить, что жива его мать, но это было бы ложью.

В школе говорят только о Хейлах. Учителя мучительно утаивают от любопытных детей известные им подробности.

У Стайлза велосипед, и он торопливо крутит педали по лесной тропе. Ему запретили. Но его тянет туда. Между стволов мелькают темные пятна, и Стайлз думает, это могли бы быть призраки погибших. Это кусты.

Когда на дорогу прямо под колеса бросается собака, Стайлз что есть силы выворачивает руль и падает вместе с велосипедом. Собака медлит, а затем рывком исчезает в лесу. Нет, Стайлз не свернет на полпути.

Его привозят домой дежурные копы. Рядом на сидении большая овчарка, и она постоянно скалится на него. Покрытый копотью дом и оградительные ленты вокруг стоят перед глазами.

Ему недавно исполнилось одиннадцать, но смерть всегда была с ним на «ты».

Стайлз на день под домашним арестом и может поклясться, что уже дважды видел во дворе собаку. Может быть, ту самую. Он не уверен и берет с собой кухонный нож, когда слышит что-то с улицы.

Собака стоит посреди выстриженной лужайки, и с ее пасти не капает пена. Стайлз опускает нож, но тут же поднимает снова: перед ним волк. И хотя здесь не может быть ничего подобного, это действительно так. У него длинные лапы и по-щенячьи большие ступни, шерсть монотонно-серая с бурым пятном на холке, уши-уголки напряжены, а глаза желтые с точками зрачков в центре. Стайлз прочищает горло и просит волка уйти. Ему не страшно, потому что он никогда прежде не видел живых волков. «Уходи», - повторяет он снова, и зверь начинает приближаться. Он тоже не боится, потому что ему еще никогда не угрожали ножом.

Стайлз знает, что этого не должно происходить, знает также и то, что необходимо спрятаться в доме, вызвать помощь, сообщить отцу. Но волк не выглядит опасным. Волк останавливается в полуметре и смиренно ложится перед Стайлзом. В глазах зверя страдание, Стайлз ясно видит это, как видит в глазах отца или в своих, когда смотрит в зеркало.

Тогда он кладет нож на землю и на четвереньках преодолевает расстояние между ними. Волк прижимает уши, и ладонь человека опускается на них и на крупную теплую голову.

Отец успевает к ужину. Он не досчитывается двух котлет, и Стайлз врет, что жутко проголодался днем. В этом есть доля истины: одну он и правда съел.

В пятницу после школы Стайлз делает уроки на подоконнике, чтобы лучше видеть двор. Волк появляется в сумерках, он движется как их естественная часть, а рядом плывет пятно более светлого меха. У Стайлза в планах никогда не было пункта о домашних животных.

Он минует отца в гостиной и выскальзывает за дверь, держа в вытянутой руке мороженую курицу. Новый зверь дыбит шерсть и пятится в тень.

Теперь волки приходят каждую ночь. Иногда они отказываются от пищи, и тогда Стайлз представляет их охоту. Почему-то он думает, что светлый ловчее и тише, но у серого мощнее челюсти и плечи.

Однажды он просыпается далеко за полночь, потому что идет дождь. У них давно не было такого ливня. Стайлз высовывает руки в окно и вдруг вспоминает о волках. Лестница предательски скрипит ступеньками, пока он спускается. Звери жмутся на пятачке перед входной дверью, и светлый шарахается прочь от Стайлза. Это волчица, она все еще не доверяет ему.

Он бежит к гаражу и открывает ворота, а в дальний угол сваливает тряпье, которым отец протирает машину. Волки стоят в нерешительности под дождем и смотрят на Стайлза. Он не имеет понятия, почему они еще не загрызли его, зачем пришли и почему именно к нему. Его лучший друг любит животных гораздо сильнее.

Зверь с бурым загривком первым осваивает новое убежище. Стайлз думает, может, все же это дикие псы, и просит его дать лапу. Но волк разглядывает протянутую руку как будто укоризненно, и Стайлз уходит спать.

Утром он не может придумать, что сказать отцу про тряпки на полу, и потому хочет, чтобы все случившееся было сном. Но на утоптанной куче за полкой с инструментами остались мягкие волоски.

− Сегодня ночуешь без меня. Мы видели кого-то недалеко от места преступления. Закрой двери и завесь все окна.

После этих слов отец уносится в темноту, а Стайлза мучают кошмары. Он видит дом в огне, оттуда раздаются крики: кричит его мать. Он просыпается, и щеки горят от непролитых слез. Он обещал себе стать сильным. Обещал.

Стайлз берет плед и отправляется в незапертый гараж. Волки поднимают головы, щетинясь спросонья. Он садится рядом с ними и набрасывает шерстяной край на темного зверя. Он рассказывает им о своей семье, он хочет верить, что они понимают его, и бессильно закрывает лицо руками. Он правда еще слишком мал.

Волки вдруг задирают морды и начинают протяжно выть, сердце уходит в пятки. Они плачут. Втроем.

Звери остаются с ним до первого снега. Когда он сходит, на остывшей земле невозможно найти волчьих следов. Стайлз потерянно бродит по лесу и время от времени зовет их. Он опустошен, и дыра у него внутри как будто стала во много раз шире.

 

***

 

Даже несмотря на то, что лучший друг чуть не расколол голову Стайлза битой, эта ночь все равно обещает быть чрезвычайно интересной: в лесу нашли человека. Его половину. Стайлз не может пропустить такое зрелище, а его друг не может сопротивляться Стайлзу. По крайней мере, долго.

На ухабах джип гремит, как консервная банка, и левая фара гаснет, слепо уставившись в предостерегающую табличку. Стайлз помнит: где-то в лесной глуши мрачными развалинами угрюмо возвышается дом с остановившимся сердцем. Теперь, спустя шесть лет, о нем складывают посредственные страшилки.

Вдвоем они бегут в кромешной темноте за прыгающими кружками света от их фонариков, пока не натыкаются на вереницу таких же впереди. Лай собак заставляет Стайлза поморщиться, как от напомнившей о себе старой раны.

Их моментально ловят. Его. А все сливки остаются тому, кто меньше всего хотел искать в темной чаще расчлененный каким-то маньяком труп.

Наутро Стайлз пребывает в таком диком нетерпении, что срывается в школу, едва успев бросить отцу «привет». Лучший друг стал еще лучше: его располосовал неизвестный мутант и он видел верхнюю половину убитого. Убитой. Стайлз представляет залитые кровью прошлогодние листья, клочья одежды и вывалившиеся кишки. После такого завтрак уже не кажется ему привлекательным, но до чертиков хочется взглянуть на эту мерзость.

И они возвращаются.

Они _все_ возвращаются.

Мужчина возникает между деревьями из ниоткуда. Его жесткий голос называет этот лес частной собственностью, а тяжелый недружелюбный взгляд гонит прочь.

Взгляд волка, чей загривок отмечен бурым.

Стайлз пытается сглотнуть липкий ком, вставший поперек горла, и видит, как ноздри мужчины подрагивают, втягивая запахи − и среди них один, тайно хранимый, знакомый.

Дерек Хейл, вспоминает Стайлз, но человек с душой волка уже растворился, стоило им на миг отвести глаза.


End file.
